Be Happy
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: Li feels that there is nothing in the world for him, and tries to take the hard way out.


(I don't own the gundam wing characters and/or gundams, Lita and her gundam, Rayith Kai, are the property of Baset: Huntress of the Night, Kaylynn is the property of Pop Flower, and Li is an original character, just as Dragonblade is an original gundam. Kizo is also and original character)  
  
  
[The sun looks like it raises right out of the sea.] Li thought. It was already 7:30   
  
a.m., but all was still. Li sat on the cool white sand, thinking. Above him, at the top of the   
  
cliff, was the Winner mansion. It was the only house around for a couple miles, but it was   
  
still something to see. The pearly white walls, the shiny marble floors, its history traced   
  
back to the 1800's. It had the perfect view of the ocean, especially at sunrise. [Why the   
  
hell do I feel like shit?] He thought angrily. He wore khaki shorts and a dark blue tank   
  
top. The rising sun glinted off his silver-framed glasses and off the face of his digital   
  
watch. He lay back on the sand and shut his eyes tightly, acting as if he shut his eyes tight   
  
enough, it would all just go away. He listened to the sound of the waves lapping against   
  
the shore, the sound of birds calling. Li felt better almost instantly, until he heard the   
  
crunch of footsteps on the sand. His eyes flashed open instantly and he saw them, Quatre   
  
and Lita, walking arm in arm. He now remembered why he was so pissed....it all started   
  
last night in the pool....  
  
~Start Flashback~  
  
Li dove off the high dive, entering the water with barely a splash. Trowa, Duo,   
  
Hilde, and Catherine were taking turns dunking each other. Kaylynn, Wufei, and Heero   
  
were relentlessly swimming laps, and Quatre and Lita were conversing happily at the   
  
poolside. One by one, the group said good night and headed up to their rooms. Li was the   
  
last to leave. He waved to them as he headed into the mansion. Quatre and Lita looked at   
  
each other and blushed, "Gotcha!" Lita said as she dunked Quatre underwater and swam   
  
away, laughing. "Oh! You're mine Lita!" Quatre sputtered, tearing off after her. Li   
  
watched from his window, smiling. [Their really a good couple.... just like Duo and   
  
Hilde, Trowa and Catherine, and Heero and Relena. Wufei is hopeless.... hopeless just   
  
like me....] It dawned on Li; maybe he WAS doomed to be alone. "Kind of demeaning,   
  
isn't it Kizo?" Li asked of the black and green squirrel-fox at his elbow. "Kee...." Kizo   
  
said sadly as his ears drooped. Later Li watched them as they headed back into the   
  
mansion, Lita with her arms wrapped about Quatre's arm and her head on his shoulder.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Hey Li!" Lita shouted. Li glared back as he jumped into his feet and ran off   
  
towards the mansion, away from Quatre and Lita, who both gave chase. [Damn it! I wish   
  
I had luck with girls, all they do when they see me is laugh!] He thought angrily,   
  
stumbling over the terrain. He glanced back over his shoulder and quickened his run. "Li   
  
stop!" Lita shouted. Li didn't, it only made him run faster. He raced into the garage and   
  
grabbed the first set of keys he reached. He looked at the tag, "the Porsche, sweet." He   
  
said. He hurdled the door and strapped in to the black Porsche before gunning the engine   
  
and taking off. "Li!" Lita managed to yell before he whipped past her and Lita. "I think I   
  
know where he's going, get Rayith Kai ready, I'll get Sandrock." Quatre said as he raced   
  
for his own gundam. Lita nodded sharply, "ok." She said to Quatre's retreating back.  
  
Minutes later Rayith Kai and Sandrock were racing across the grounds of the   
  
Winner estate side by side. "Where do you think he went?" Lita radioed to Quatre. "The   
  
cliff." He replied and sped up. Sure enough, when they reached the cliff, there was the   
  
Porsche. Lita dropped out of the cockpit and ran towards it. Suddenly she saw Li, he was   
  
perched on a boulder about twenty feet from the edge. Immediately she ran to his side,   
  
"What the hell is up with you, Li?" Lita said softly. "There's nothing out there for me, no   
  
thing, and no one." Li mumbled. "Ok..." Lita said, unsure of what else to say. "You   
  
know what today is? Thirteen years after the day SHE died, the day my mom was killed.   
  
Somewhere out there..." Li gestured to the Ocean. "She told me on that day..." he said   
  
softly. "What did she say?" Lita asked him, wrapping an arm about his shoulders. "She   
  
said to me, What's the point of living if you can't feel alive? Then she left.... and never   
  
came back. She left because Dad had died, there was nothing left for her to live for.   
  
Nothing left for me either. Bye Lita." Li said, then he jumped off the boulder and raced   
  
for the edge. A gunshot rang out and Li stumbled, he clutched his right calf and stumbled,   
  
falling mere inches from the edge. Kaylynn walked into view and knelt by Li, she   
  
bandaged the wound she had inflicted with her pistol. "There is something left to live for   
  
Li..." she said to him softly. "Kaylynn...I..." Li said. "Shush...tell me later Li. Not now,   
  
with Quatre and Lita here." Kaylynn said, helping him to his feet. The four of them   
  
walked back towards the Winner Estate, and back towards their friends.  
  
(good? Bad? Review and tell me what you think) 


End file.
